


Lives of Riren

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Candy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Clumsy Eren Yeager, Coffee, Crossdressing, Cute Eren Yeager, Dirty Jokes, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Glasses, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hospitalization, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Kissing, Kittens, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sickness, Movie Night, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Nipple Play, Pets, Piercings kink, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Roleplay, Starbucks, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually one of my fanfiction.net stories that I never finished, and it has a new version. Anyway. Levi and Eren Yeager have been married for 2 years now. Travel through the exciting love for these two cheese balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Eren's eyes snap open. He slowly rises up, regretting he went drinking last night. Hangovers can be such a pain the ass, _not literally._ Eren tries to move, but pale arms hold him back. He lets out a sigh, _Levi._

" Really Levi? " he chuckles, " Let go. "

 

" I'll let you go if you give me a kiss. " Levi replies, smirking, looking totally sexy.

 

" I have morning breath, Levi. " Eren says, trying to get himself out of his full on submission hold.

 

" I could care less. " was the reply.

 

" And I'm the brat? " the younger man mutters, before leaning down to kiss Levi.

 

Eren pulls away only to shriek in surprise when Levi flips him over. He has no time to breathe because the older man is attacking him with kisses.

 

" Mn. " he moans quietly, but Levi hears him. A smirk appears on his lips.

 

" You taste good whenever. "

 

Eren pouts. " Get off, you dick. "

 

Levi laughs as hears the comment. He lets go of his hold on Eren. _He is just too adorable._

* * *

 

Levi and Eren met each other in high school. They started dating in their senior and junior years at Wall Sina High, and they got married not to long ago. So in total, they have been together for 5 years. Their relationship is strong and unbreakable, what can I say! Opposites attract.


	2. God, Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty jokes.

Currently, Eren is sitting in a corner reading with his glasses, making him look adorable, and vulnerable. He has been reading all day and hasn't been paying any attention to Levi.

 

" Eren. " Levi calls out to him for 10th time.

 

" Yes, short-stack. " the younger male innocently responds.

 

Levi's left eyebrow twitches before replying, " You know what's big and long? "

 

Eren's face turns bright red before he hides it in the book. " Wow Levi, you are..just..wow. " he replies, totally speechless.

 

" Bread. " the older male replies blankly, like he didn't just make a sexual innuendo.

 

The younger male glares at his husband before turning his attention back to his book. _That fucking short-stack._

 

It didn't take Levi seconds to call out Eren's name again. Eren let out a sigh and turned to Levi. 

 

" Hey Eren, do you know what's big and round just like an apple? " he asked, smirking.

 

" Buns. " was the most simplest reply.

 

" Eren ,you have some lovely buns. " Levi said, raising his eyebrows in a perverted way.

 

" Levi! " he exclaimed. Laughter escaped Levi and the younger male felt like throwing his book at him.


	3. Booty in De Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeager booty, my friend.

_It's so damn round, looks juicy, and fruity._ Levi is a huge fan of the Yeager booty.

Not only does it look good while looking at it, looks even better while pounding into it. God has truly blessed this angel.

" Levi would you kindly take your dirty little eyes off my ass, please? "

" What? " the older replied, sounding innocent, " I am just looking at your buns.

Levi smirks in return as Eren facepalms. " I win. "

Eren stomps over to the bedroom, making his magnificent booty jiggle in the process.

" Nice buns, Yeager! " Levi yells.

" Fuck you, old man! "


	4. I'll Make You Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very smutty chapter. Levi has the flu.

Today is not Levi's day. Usually, morning sickness wasn't thing for him, but fate just knew how to switch things up. Eren insisted on staying home to cure his sick husband.

Eren quickly checked his reflection.  _I am sexy._ Eren opened the door to their bedroom, carrying Levi's breakfast.

Levi lifted his head to turn to Eren, despite the terrible headache. His eyes almost popped out of his skull. Eren is currently wearing a ruffled maid dress that is so short, but who is really complaining? The young male's sexy thighs were covered in black and white stockings while wearing black heels. 

" Here you go, master. " Eren says so sexy, but innocently. Levi arches an eyebrow at the name.

Eren struts over to his husband, gently cupping his cheeks. Kissing them, making Levi gasp.

" Get better. " Eren winks before walking out the room.

Levi stares at the wall before bringing himself to a conclusion.  _Eren is so getting this dick tonight._

* * *

" Are you finally feeling better, master?" Eren asked so seductively.

" In fact, I am. " Levi says, smirking at Eren.

Eren smiled. Just when he was about to leave, Levi reached out and grabbed him, making Eren hit his hard chest. 

The younger male gasped, looking down at the male.

" You deserve to be rewarded. " the older male said, firmly holding Eren's chin, " Would my little maid love that? "

" Yes, master. " Eren blushes.

* * *

" Which position would my master like?" Eren asked. He got on all fours, arching his back a little. The skirt rose up to reveal white panties. Eren turned back to look at Levi with a smirk. " This one?"

" Or this one? " Eren demonstrated by spreading his legs on the ground, placing his hands down to look pet-like. Levi felt more blood rush to his boner when he saw the innocent look and blush.

" I like that one. " the older male declared, pouncing on his husband. 

A shriek left Eren, making Levi chuckle. It didn't take him seconds to get rid of the panties. Eren helped Levi unbuckle his pants. Both were yearning for each other.

Levi layed down with his aching boner stand up. Eren lowered himself, using Levi's chest for leverage.

A loud moan escaped Eren. Hearing that sound made Levi continue. He started slow.

" M-more master, fuck me faster-Ah. " Eren pleads.

" You're such a greedy little maid. " Levi smirks.

He thrusts upwards faster and harder making Eren scream. Eren brought himself down to meet Levi's pace. It was also pleasurable seeing Eren's face. Half-lidded eyes, a blush spread across those tanned cheeks, and his mouth open, with his tongue out. Eren looks great.

Levi roughly grabbed Eren's hair so he could bring him down for a kiss. Eren groaned into his mouth making a vibrating touch. The older male slipped his tongue inside to explore the wet cavern. All the while, he hit Eren's prostate.

Eren broke the kiss to scream loudly.

" L-Levi..Gonna...cum! " he warned.

" Cum for me, Eren. " Levi whispered in his ear.

Ribbions of white landed on the older male's stomach, while cum painted the younger male's insides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome.


	5. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's kinks.

_Kink._ Eren has an obsession with tattoos and tongue piercings. It looked especially sexy on Levi. He shivered in his seat when Levi stuck out his tongue. This didn't go unnoticed by Levi though. _Ooh, someone's kinky._ So throughout the day, the older male proceeded to tease Eren.

* * *

Eren was getting horny from just looking at Levi. He squirmed in his seat when he teasingly flexed, giving Eren a better look at the tattooed muscles. Then, Levi winks at Eren and stuck out his tongue. Making the brat's cheeks flare up adorably.

Once dinner was finished, Eren excused himself from the table, of course promising to clean up later. Levi gave an all knowingly stare at Eren's back.

* * *

 

The younger male ran to the bathroom and locked it. _That little tease! Look what he made me do!_ Eren rubs his erection slightly, making little moans in the process. He pulls his pants and boxers to his knees, gripping his erection tightly. The younger male strokes while letting out gasps.

Little did he know, his husband was hearing this all.

A loud moan escapes Eren when he cums over the toilet. He gazes down at the cum dripping into the water.  _God, kill me now!_ Soon, he opened the door only to let out a gasp of surprise at Levi. _Fuck!_

" Someone's _kinky._ " Levi smirks.

" Fuck you. " Eren pouts.

 

 


	6. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi cuddling.

" Damn it. " Eren grits his teeth because of the incoming chills, " This cold is gonna kill me. "

 

Eren curses himself for deciding to sleep shirtless. He slowly rises up, but is brought down by strong arms. _Here we go again._

 

When Levi and Eren first started living together, he learned recently that the older male is a huge cuddler. Someone so bored and intimidating, loves to cuddle! Eren pouts as he tries to think of mutiple ways to get out the strong grip.

 

" Good morning, babe. " Levi whispers at the back of his neck, making the younger male shiver.

 

" Good morning, Levi, and damnit Levi! " Eren whisper-shouts, " Let me go. "

 

" But you're so warm. " he replies, snuggling at the back of his neck.

 

The brat tried to struggle some more, but he stopped when he felt a certain piercing touch his neck. Eren started to shiver more than ever.

 

" Ah, L-Levi, s-stop. " he effortlessly moans.

 

" I like the idea of morning sex. " Levi seductively whispers in his ear.

 

Just when the younger male was about to give in, he remembered that it is fucking freezing. " No, Levi, it's fucking cold, let me go get a sweater and we can fucking cuddle. "

 

" Tch. " was the reply before the submission hold around Eren was released.

 

Eren jumped out of bed, sprinting towards the closet. He practically ripped the doors apart. Levi raises an eyebrow in amusement. Eren hurriedly picks his favorite sweater that was based on Aladdin.  _He_ _just likes disney movies like that._ Just like that, he jumps back into the older male's touch.

 

" You just love my warmth ,don't you? " he smirks.

 

" I don't know what I would do without it. " the younger male smiles before snuggling into Levi's chest.


	7. Stretching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is such an ass, no pun intended.

_Booty._ _Eren booty._ Levi was just taken away by the sight of it. So roundly shaped and beautiful. Yup, it's obvious. Eren in tights.

" Levi, you're such a damn perv! " Eren scolds without looking around.

Levi scoffs, " I'm a pervert? " he asks in disbelief, " You jacked off to my tattoos and my piercing. "

The younger male turned around, almost snapping his head in the process, with a flustered expression. " That's because you were teasing me, you big meanie! "

" Just like how you're teasing me now? " the older male retorts.

Eren narrows his eyes, " It's not my fault I can't stretch without you looking at my butt. "

_He got you there, Levi._

" Brat. "

" Pervert. "

" Bright eyed shit. "

" Short stack. "

" Uke. "

" Moody midget. "

" Dumbass. "

" King of Perverted Midgets. "

 

_Eren 1, Levi 0._


	8. Birthday Sex Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut! I should get rewarded for this.

Eren yawns as he stretches. _My 24th birthday, great!_ He jumps out of bed.

"Happy birthday, brat."

The younger male turned around so quick. There was Levi eating breakfast shirtless in his sweatpants. Eren has seen Levi naked multiple times and he still can't get over how hot he is. _Stop drooling!_

 

"Looks like it is that time of year again, huh?" was the reply before he looked in the fridge for some food.

"Don't worry, my little pumpkin," Levi winks, " I'll make your birthday a day to remember. "

* * *

"Ah, Levi, y-you..asshole! " Eren yelled when he felt the older male's tongue latch onto his nipple while he pounded roughly into him.

Levi gazed into the younger male's eyes as he twist the other pink bud, As a reaction, Eren jolts.

"Mn, is the birthday boy feeling good?" the older male whispers into his ear.

"Ah, I-I feel s-so good, HYA!" Eren couldn't stop himself from screaming when Levi found a specific spot. Moans, gasps, and screams fill the atmosphere. _I feel bad for those neighbors._

"Fuck, I-I'm..gonna..cum." he warns.

"Go ahead, babe." Levi says before making a hickey on the younger male's neck.

Screams fill the air as Eren lets out his seed. Soon after, Levi came inside. Eren gazed up at Levi with tired eyes, panting for air. In response, the older male smirks at his husband.

"Happy birthday."

"You already said that, and thank you. " the younger male smiles.

 


	9. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to the beach.

Eren forgets to pick up his towel. Levi sneaks a glance at the Yeager booty. _That plump ass in those teal trunks._

"Damnit Levi, we're in public." the brat whines, " Please stop looking at my ass. "

"Fuck Eren, we're in public." the older male mocks, " Stop looking at my tattoos. "

Eren's face immediately turns red. Levi smirks at his reaction. _So cute._

* * *

Levi has never seen somebody so happy to run to the ocean. Eren literally pushed him out of the way when he saw the glistening water. He looked like one of those kids that squeal when they see ice cream. _That adorable brat!_

If Levi ever wanted to see the ocean that badly, all he would have to do is look into those teal eyes.

"Levi, like what ya see?"

The voice brings the older male out of his gaze. He looks at Eren stretching and looking back at him with a smirk.

_Fucking tease!_

"Absolutely, brat. "

_Now it's my turn._

"Eren, do you like what you see?" Levi says, winking.

Eren's face burns up as he sees Humanity's Hottest cock out in public.


	10. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...........I'm not sorry.

"Thanks for bringing me to the carnival!" Eren smiles, kissing Levi's cheeks as thanks. _Adorable brat!_

"No problem, brat."

"Will you call me brat when I am 85 with a saggy ass?" the younger male asked jokingly.

"Yes, and you will be the only granny with a nice butt." the older male retorts.

* * *

 

Throughout the day, Eren decided that he wanted ice cream. The older male let himself be dragged by his childish husband. Eren ordered for strawberry swirl and Levi ordered for vanilla. It's just ice cream, right until you see the way the younger male licks it.

The older male's eyes widen as he sees Eren take the whole popsicle in his mouth, then swirls his tongue around it. _That teasing fuck! No, you're just perverted, Levi!_

Slowly, Levi starts eating his, but stays concentrated on Eren. The older male almost chokes on his popsicle when he sees the younger male slowly sucking down the ice. _Don't get a boner! Don't!_ Levi got a damn boner.

"You perverted old man." Eren comments, shaking his head at the older male.

"What the fuck do you mean, you hypocrite?!"


	11. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi texting Eren innuendos.

**From:PervertedAckerman**

Eren

 

**From:BrightEyes**

Yes, Ackerman?

 

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

Do you know what I want to drive down your throat?

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

......

You are fucking disgusting.

 

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

What? I just want you to have my lollipop.

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

.............

I don't like you, stop texting me.

* * *

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

Eren, this is serious.

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

Yes, my jackass of a husband?

 

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

First of all, rude. Second, I jammed my stick into a very tight hole and I can't get it out.

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

What.

The.

Absolute.

Fuck.

Is.

Wrong.

With.

YOU?

 

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

You are so dirty minded, Eren! I got my stick jammed into the door hole.

 

 

 

 

_Eren Yeager has shut down his phone.  
_

 

 

 


	12. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is the biggest fan of candy.

Levi doesn't know how. Levi doesn't know how this brat hasn't got a cavity in his life. The older male also doesn't know how his husband never got diabetes in his life. If Eren's not eating Levi's cooking, he is mostly eating candy. Healthy food is a 10% on the younger male's part while the sweets part is 90%.

When Eren wants candy, no one can stop him.

"Eren."

"Yes?" Eren says, but muffled by the lollipop down his throat.

"How many sweets have you eaten today?" Levi asked.

When the older male doesn't get a response, he decides to yank the lollipop out of the younger male's mouth, instantly making Eren trying to grab it back.

"How.many.sweets.have.you.eaten.today?"

"5."

A frown settles on the Levi's face. _This damn brat!_

"No more sweets."

"Ah, come on!" Eren whines, trying to grab it back, but to no avail, Levi puts the wet lollipop in his mouth, "Old man, that's no fair!"

Levi takes the lollipop out to only smirk at his husband. The older male grabs all his candy off the counter, making the younger male chase him around the house.

 


	13. Texting Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi texting Eren again.

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

Eren.

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

Yes, shorty?

 

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

Are you made out of grapes? Cause you're fine like wine.

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

Wow......you deserve a round of applause.

 

**From:PervertedAckerman**

 

I don't need a prize, I already won your heart.

 

**From:BrightEyes**

 

Omg..stop..before I start crying.

 

 


	14. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats.

Levi and Eren have a cat. She's very small, grey, and is so very cute. Levi of course had to fight a war to get Eren to not to buy it, but Eren came out victorious when he used the puppy eyes trick. The older male gave up. The younger male decided to name the cat Courtney.

* * *

Levi glares at the cat that is resting on the couch. _You little shit! Taking Eren's damn attention away from me._

"Eren!" he yells.

"Yes, babe?" the brat answers.

"Look at all that hair on the couch." Levi says, pointing to the hair that was currently shedding.

"I'll get it." Eren replies, smirking at Levi, before he grabs Courtney.

The small kitten looked up at Eren with his gorgeous blue eyes, making Eren 'aw' in adoration. This made the older male's left eyebrow twitched.

The younger male put Courtney down for a second so he could sweep the hair off the couch. Levi took this time to sigh at Courtney. _You got him under your fingertips. Smart kitty._ Levi focused his gaze on Eren, but it met the brat's butt, _not like he's complaining._

"Levi, can you go a whole week without fantasizing or looking at my arse?" the younger male asked, turning his head to grin at his husband.

"Nope." was the reply.

 

 


	15. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi buys Eren lingerie.

"I hate you." Eren says.

Levi smirks at the sight in front of him, the younger male in black and white lingerie. He just wants to run his hand on the fabric covered thighs.

"When you said you were going shopping, this is not what I had in mind." Eren says, crossing his arms.

"My, don't you look gorgeous." the older male compliments.

"You perverted old man."

Eren walks forward and Levi grabs his arm, making him crash on the bed. A shriek and trail of giggles leave the brat. The older male dives down to mark Eren's chest. He moans when he feels teeth.

"I feel like wrecking you tonight." Levi whispers on his skin, making Eren shiver.

"Mn, so wreck me." The younger male says so seductively, "No one is stopping you."

With a groan, the older male pulls Eren's top down. He leans down to take one in his mouth and real loud moan escapes the younger male. Levi pulls the other pink bud, making Eren jolt and let out a yell. "Ah, L-Levi."

"Yes, my dear?" Levi asked innocently.

" _Please._ " he begs.

The older male pretended to act like he didn't know. Pressing his fingers into Eren's thighs, he leans down. Now, Levi is just brushing against his lips. The younger male let out a whine.

"What, honey?" he smirks.

"P-please..put..it..in." Eren pleads.

_That's all I need to hear._

* * *

"AH!" he yells.

While Levi pounding upwards into the younger male, he licks Eren's nipple, making his piercing touch the sensitive bud. Eren jolts. A series of moans fill the atmosphere.

"Ah, I feel so good!" Eren moans.

"You feel amazing riding my cock like that, Eren." Levi winks at his husband, making Eren whine.

Soon, the older male found the brunette's prostate. Screams of pleasure fill the room. " Mn, g-gonna..come!" the younger male warns.

"Go ahead, come for me."

With a few more thrusts into his sweet spot, Eren finally came. Levi wasn't too far behind. He spilled inside the younger male. Eren lets out a few tired breaths of air.

"You really are perverted, Levi." the younger male sighs.

"Preferably kinky." Levi smirks.

"Do I have to keep this?" Eren points down to his get-up.

"Yes, don't even think about getting rid of it." the older male says, "Your ass looks even more delicious in it."

"And you're not a pervert, right?"


	16. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to get chilly and Levi really can't take the cold and clings onto Eren.

"God, Levi!" Eren exclaims, "Is it really that bad that you have to cling to me?"

It is officially fall, and it starts to get a bit chilly. Levi is just going overboard by clinging to Eren's left arm.

"Yes, brat!"

"It is only a minor chill and people are staring!"

"Let them fucking stare, they could stare at me fucking you into oblivion for all I care." he retorts.

"Levi!" Eren whisper-shouts in embarrasment.

The brunette could feel the older male's smirk into his arm.  _I can't believe I married this guy and I love it._


	17. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna bother.

"Eren?" Levi calls out to him.

"Welcome home, Mr.Ackerman." came the younger male's voice. There Eren was in a pink nurse outfit. The dress stops mid thigh, and then Eren had on pink and white stockings in white heels, with a hat with a plus on it.

 _This little shit! Of course he would've teased me on halloween._ "What a surprise, Nurse Jeager." the older male smirks.

"Please tell me where it hurts, Mr.Ackerman." Eren said innocently,  while flaunting his white panties.

Levi didn't need more persuasion, he would show Eren specifically where it hurt.

* * *

"Mn," the younger male moans as he lowers himself onto Levi's cock, "Is this where it hurts, _daddy?"_

"Yes, thank you for relieving my pain, Nurse Jeager." the older male smirks.

Levi bit down on his chest, making a hickey. Eren screamed out. The older chuckled into his chest while Eren brings himself up and down, making moans and profanities fly out of his mouth. Levi clumsily ripped the buttons off the costume to expose Eren's perky nipples. The older male pinches one and sucks the other, leaving Eren in a jolting mess. "Ah, ah!"

"You have the most sensitive nipples." Levi chuckles.

"Ah, shut up-AHH!" Eren screams.

The older male hit his bundle of nerves. He smirks and starts thrusting at a fast pace. Loud screams fill the atmosphere. The younger male met his peak and covered Levi in sperm. Soon, Levi came too, but inside.

Pants filled the room until Eren screamed. Levi had thrusted into Eren again.

"Did you really think one round would only satisfy me?" he chuckles, "While wearing that outfit?"

 

Looks like the neighbors got no sleep.

 


	18. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teaches Eren about 69.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what is 69?" Levi asked trying not to laugh.

Eren shook his head and furrowed his brows in confusion.

Later that day, Eren searched what 69 means and he instantly regret it.

_Levi, you nasty bastard._

* * *

"Levi, you are disgusting." Eren says.

Levi bursts out laughing. His husband stood there shaking his head in shame.

"So now that you know what it means, wanna try it?" the older male asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Levi!" the younger male yells, throwing a cushion at him.

 


	19. Morning Kisses+ Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gives Courtney the first morning kiss and Levi gets jealous.

Eren rose up and stretched his arms. Levi's mind was filled with ways of how to tackle Eren and get his morning kiss, but those ideas were ruined. Courtney slept on their bed that night, so she crawled into Eren's lap. The green-eyed brat smiles.

"Good morning, Courtney!" he gives her his morning kiss on the nose.

 _Fuck!_ Levi screamed in his mind. _Courtney, that bitch!_ _I should've been the one to get Eren's lips on my face!_

_Oh well! I guess I can always get Eren's second morning kiss of the day.  
_

Levi hugs his brat from behind and decides to suck on Eren's neck. A little whine left the younger male. _It's too early for this._ "L-Levi."

"Where's my morning kiss, _Eren?_ " he purrs.

A little grin forms on the younger male's face. He turns around and Levi meets him halfway there. Eren plans to give the most seductive morning kiss ever. He crawls onto Levi's lap and strengthens the kiss. The older male raises a brow. Eren opens his mouth, and Levi slides his tongue. Now, there tongues were battling for dominance, which Eren let Levi win.

When Eren's lips leave Levi's lips, he is full on smirking.

"That was the best morning kiss of my entire life." the older male says.

"Hmph, Courtney can give better morning kisses than that, Levi." the younger male teases.

Eren knew he had hit a nerve. He jet out of their bedroom. "Eren Ackerman, get your ass back here!" Levi yells as he ran after the younger male.


	20. Winter

It is Winter time, Levi's worst season of the year. You would think that a Christmas baby would be used to it, but nope! Not Levi!

"Levi, wanna go get a Starbucks?" Eren asked.

"Hell no." he replied.

The younger male pouts, "Why not?"

Levi takes a second to look at Eren, and he feels guilty for some reason. If the brunette is not pouting for what he wants, he is doing the puppy eyes. Somehow, Levi got dragged out of Eren's spell.

"Have you been out there recently?" the older male says, "It is fucking cold out there."

Eren giggles, "Ironically, this is a Christmas baby saying that."

"I did not ask to be a Christmas baby, Eren." Levi retorts.

The older male expected a witty retort from the younger male, but instead, Eren put his arms on Levi's shoulders and said, "I bet I can make Christmas fantastic for you, _daddy."_

The younger male giggles and runs away. Levi yells after him, "Get the fuck back here, Eren!"

_Why did I have to marry such a brat?_

 


	21. Update

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I have not been updating my stories, I have school to deal with. It is a royal pain as usual. My teachers don't give me breaks on the weekends either! -.-

So guys, give me some of your ideas. I want the next chapter to be either about Christmas shopping, Decorations, or a smutty Christmas scene. Please tell me what you guys want, or give a new idea. It will definitely help me out.

So, that explains everything. Please do not think I am dead by a nosebleed of reading too much gay fanfiction, or died in a ditch! -.-

Bye!!


	22. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riren decorating their house.

"Hurry up, brat!" Levi called out to his husband, "We do not got all day."

"Fine, I'm coming!" Eren yelled back.

 _That little brat! It was his idea to decorate the house, and then he has me waiting._ Levi heard footsteps coming from the hallways. He turned his head to see Eren. His eyebrows jumped to the top of his head. Being the feminine queen he was, Eren stood there dressed in a purple snowman sweater, blue jean shorts that stop above his butt, black leggings, and brown uggs.

"You little shit."

"What did I do?" the younger male pouts at his husband.

"You took hours to put that on?" Levi says, making an incredulous expression.

"Don't complain, Levi." Eren turned around, poking out his behind, grinning at his husband. "I just blessed your day."

It was true. That little shit truly did bless his day. Levi's eyes shamelessly rolled over to Eren's ass. Those shorts bring out the shape and roundness of that plump behind. A little chuckle brings the older male back to reality.

"Levi, you really can't go a day without looking at my ass." the brat giggles.

"Shut up, you torturous piece of shit!"

An angelic laugh escapes Eren. The brat skips over to the box filled with Christmas decorations. He grabs the lights and Levi sighs. Eren makes the puppy eyes at Levi and the older male has no choice.

* * *

"You're fucking heavy, Levi!" Eren yells, "Hurry up and put the damn star on the tree!"

"Oi, brat! Move closer to the big ass tree!" Levi growls.

Eren moves an inch closer to the tree without dropping Levi. His spine feels like it's about to break in two. The older male reaches over and puts the star on the tree. A sighs leaves Eren as he drops Levi on the couch. An "ow!" leaves the raven. The younger male lets out a series of ragged breathes.

"Thanks Levi, my spine feels like it was torn in two." Eren glares at the older male.

"It's not my fault that I am short." Levi retorts.

"I told you to hold me up because i would've been able to reach the tree in no time." the brat says, "But, no, Eren! You stay on ground!"

"Oh shut up! At least I got the star on the tree."

Eren lets out a laugh. The brunette struts over to Levi and bends over, resting his hands on his knees. "But, can you get this star on the bed?"

Levi raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I bet you I can!"

Loud footsteps could be heard in the hallways.

 

 


	23. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Christmas.

"I'm home." Levi says.

"Welcome back, hun." Eren says, turning his head to face Levi.

The older male looks at his husband dressed in a mini red and white dress, red and white stockings, Santa hat, and black heels. Eren looks so fuckable. _Looks like I can look forward to my birthday every year._

"Merry Christmas, Levi." the brunette smiles with a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Can I look forward to Christmas every year?" Levi asked, looking at Eren from head to toe.

"Most definitely."

The older male walked up to Eren from behind. He wraps his biceps around his torso. A small little giggle leaves Eren. Levi leaves a trail of kisses on the back of the younger male's neck. "You're so gorgeous, Eren."

Another giggle leaves Eren. He can feel something hard rub into his cheeks. "Damnit Levi, you're so impatient." he sighs.

Eren pushes Levi away. The older male smirks as he takes a seat at the dining table. The food smells great, but Eren smells even better. He couldn't wait to have that goddess screaming his name. Levi watched as Eren bent over the stove to turn the heat off. The dress rose a little to show a revealing pink thong. _I may die! This is too much! God, I thank you for making the creation of Eren Yeager._ The younger male squat down, poking out his round bum, taking the cake and lasagna. It smells amazing.

Levi was getting impatient. Yea, the food smelled good, but Levi really wanted to eat Eren right now. The younger male placed both of their plates on the table. He smiles at Levi as he sits down. The older male eyes Eren's every move. How his mouth widens when he is about to take a bite, how sauce runs down his chin, and how that pink tongue licks it. _Damnit! I want him badly._

* * *

After dinner, Eren decides to clean dishes. _This is torture! Why do I have to wait this long?_ Levi whines in his head. He stalks behind Eren. His pale hands land on the younger male's hips. The brat turns his head to Levi. "Levi, you're so impatient."

"And you're torturous." Levi retorts, grounding his clothed erection into Eren's bum. A small moans leaves the younger male.

"It's not my fault, that you can't wait till' we go to the bed."

"It is your fault, Eren. I have no patience when it comes to you." Levi whispers in a husky voice that makes Eren hard.

The older male rubs his erection in between Eren's cheeks, making the younger male moan more. Then, pale hands pinch Eren's nipples. He jolts against the counter, not caring where he damages his ribs or not."Ah, ah! N-no, Levi!"

"Why not? You want it as bad as I do." Levi replies.

"I have dishes to wash."

"Forget about the damn dishes, or...I have a fun game that we can play." Eren could feel the evil in Levi's voice.

"Oh god, what do you have in mind?" he says, regretting he ever said anything.

"You must not drop the dishes. If you do, I'm free to do whatever I want with your body."

"Fine." Eren says with a determined voice.

The older male continues with his assault on Eren's nipples. Small moans leave the younger male, but he continues washing the dishes. Levi went a bit further. He unbuttoned his pants. He pushes his briefs and pants to knee level. Levi teases Eren's hole through the thong. Whines leave Eren's mouth. His hands shakingly continue to wash the dish. The older male licks the shell of the younger male's ear. Eren moans loudly. Levi chuckles. He lightly nibbles on the ear. The raven moves Eren's thong aside.

"I'm gonna wreck your pretty little hole so badly, Eren. Do you like the sound of that Eren? Me wrecking your hole so bad that it's gonna be stretched by my cock? Mn, I bet your so wet thinking of that." Levi whispers into Eren's ear.

A loud whine leaves the brunette's mouth. He starts to push back onto the older male, arching his back, still continuing to wash the dishes. Levi teases Eren by pushing in and out. More whines leave the impatient brat.

"And, I'm the impatient one, brat?" Levi mocks him.

"S-shut up!" Eren growls at Levi.

Finally, the raven pushes in, making the brunette moan loudly. He thrusts in and out at a slow pace, making Eren whine. Then, he picks up his pace, making Eren almost drop the plate. Trying to get his mind off of how Levi is hitting all the right places, he concentrates on the dish. Matching Levi's thrusts, Eren fucks himself onto Levi's cock. The younger male turns the older male's name into a chant.

Soon, Levi hits a bundle of nerves. Eren doesn't care anymore, he drops the plate. "Yes! More! Right there, more Levi!" he screams.

"You like that, Eren?" Levi growls into his ear.

"Yes, d-daddy! Wreck me more! Mn, just like that!"

The younger male's tanned hand wraps around his cock. He rubs faster meeting his peak. Ribbons of white land on the kitchen counter. Right after Eren, Levi comes. He can still feel the cream flowing through him. The younger male doesn't get a minute to breathe, Levi turns him around. He admires the look of Eren right now. Blush spread across his face, dress slid down revealing his pink nipples, and green eyes dazed with lust.

"You look so sexy." Levi says, smiling at his work of art.

He wraps his arms around Eren's waist, making the brat wrap his legs and arms around his waist and neck. The older male carries his husband to their bed. Levi carefully puts Eren onto the bed. Eren lets go of his wrestling hold on Levi's waist.

"Time for this thing to go." the older male smirks, taking the dress off of Eren.

Levi removes his shirt. Next, he grabs the younger male's legs, pushing them upwards. He teases his hole by sliding it between those glorious ass cheeks. Then, he rams in, making Eren scream! "Mn, L-Levi, happy birthday." Eren smiles.

"You made my birthday memorable, brat." he returns the smile.

Levi thrusts into Eren with no mercy, not even giving the brunette a chance to make a sentence. The sound of skin slapping together fills the air. "Y-you feel so fucking good, brat." Levi groans.

"Ah, ah!" Eren moans.

A pale hand reaches out to grab a pink bud. The younger male jolts, making a high pitched scream. Levi leans down and takes it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the bud, and teeth biting it. Eren makes a lewd moan. "If your ass isn't the best thing during sex, it's your nipples." Levi smirks.

He finds his prostate easily, making Eren scream. The younger male wraps his arms around Levi's neck, bringing him into a kiss. It's a passionate, heated kiss. Levi wraps his hands around Eren's cock, pumping it. The younger male moans into the other's mouth. Ribbons of white spurt on Eren's stomach. Making a few final thrusts, Levi comes inside of Eren, again. Now, surely he is filled with cream.

Levi falls on top of his husband, making sure to pull out. "That was the best birthday present ever, thank you."

"Your welcome." Eren says, smiling.

"Maybe next year, you can wear nothing but a thong." Levi teases.

"Fucking pervert, I'm not doing anything for your birthday anymore!"

 

 


	24. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riren stays up.

"Come on! Just one more minute before 2017 comes!" Eren says, rapidly shaking his phone.

Levi glances at Eren, "I have never seen somebody so damn excited for a new year."

"It's just not a "new year", I get to see you grow gray hairs." the brat retorts.

"You fucking piece of shit." the older male mutters.

Eren laughs. "Love you too, dear."

During all this talking, Eren didn't realize it turned 12:00. He let out the most happiest scream. He ran around the house like he was a 5 year old that saw Santa. "Oh my fucking gosh, it is 2017! Yes! Fuck yea!"

Levi sighs. Why did he have to marry such an adorable annoying brat? Eren started doing victory dances. He legit cannon-balled into the couch, leaving the older male flabbergasted. Then, Eren got up and rolled his hips onto Levi, then ran, making him stare at his back in more shock. The brat took the time to stare at his husband's face, and he laughed hard. Levi couldn't believe the shit he witnessed. This was the best New Years of his life. He may not even wash his pants anymore.

"What. the. absolute. fuck. Eren." Levi said.

Eren just laughed more. The brat ran and jumped into the older male's arms. He wrapped his long toned legs around Levi's waist. He smirked at the older male. "Happy New Years, babe."

Their soft lips connected making this the best New Years of Levi's life.

Now the next few minutes, Eren completely ruined everything by saying this:

"I wonder if the Lord will finally accept your request and make you taller." Eren grinned, letting go of his wrestling hold, and running.

"You know, what? I am so fucking done with your bullshit, Eren!" Levi yelled, "Sleep on the couch!"


	25. Levi's Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren.

There Eren sat, chewing happily away on some gum. Until, Levi came along, almost making him swallow his gum.

"I want to spread your buns." The older male whispers into his ear.

Eren started coughing. He looked at his husband with a fiery blush covering his cheeks. Levi started to laugh hard. Eren just wanted to throw 10 packages of bricks at him. "What the hell, Levi?"

"Y-you..haha...should've..saw..the..look..hahahaha..on....your..face!"

* * *

As the day carried on, Eren started to prepare dinner. He was chopping some carrots. Then, a ravenous devil came and hugged him from behind. He whispered in his ear, "You can call me subway, because I got that "foot-long"."

The younger male dropped the knife. Levi could tell that Eren's face was beet red. A laugh escaped his lips. "Levi, why? Fucking why?" Eren questioned.

"I bet I can rock your world." the raven winked.

"Ugh!" Eren growled out in annoyance.

"You can call me google, because I just found what I am looking for."

"Oh my fucking gosh, Levi!" the younger male pulled his hair in frustration, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Levi couldn't stop laughing. It was too fun teasing Eren. The brunette just looked at his husband with a pout, furrowed eyebrows, and crimson red cheeks. He looks so adorable when in frustration. Levi finally let his husband get back to preparing food.

* * *

After dinner, the raven helped clean up. Eren finally could get a break from his husband's terrible pickup lines. They are so terribly funny too. _God, why did I marry such a cheese ball?_ Just when the brat thought all the pickup lines were done, he got the worst wake-up call in his life.

"Let me butter your biscuits, Eren." Levi said, holding back a laugh.

"Fuck you, you short ass, equivalent to the devil, so-called husband." the brunette let out with a huff. He grabbed his phone before hurrying upstairs. He could hear the older male's uncontrollable laughter from downstairs. Levi still wasn't done though.

Eren got a notification. He opened his phone to see a message from....... _Levi._

 

 

**From: PevertedAckerman**

 

I bet it feels like heaven inside of you.

 

 

**From: BrightEyes**

 

...........I am so blocking your number.


	26. CockBlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Courtney.

Levi watched Eren. The younger male is currently into an episode of Go Diego Go. The older male rolls his eyes as he hears his husband hum the theme song. _Why did I marry such a brat?_ Levi's eyes went lower and they met Eren's big round globes, with no boxers to cover it. Today was the raven's lucky day.

Levi sat behind Eren, hugging him, and licking his neck. The younger male shivers when he feels a certain tongue piercing going down his neck. "A-ah, Levi, what are you-"

Levi cuts him off. "We haven't fucked in a long time."

"A long time is 3 weeks right?" Eren says in a sarcastic tone, giving his lover a look.

"Yes, a very long time." Levi growls.

The brunette feels himself hardening. The raven sure knew how to pull his strings. He shut down his computer. Eren fully turns towards Levi, sitting in his lap. He grabs his face, kissing him. The older male grabs onto his petite ass. The brunette moans into the kiss. Things were about to get heated until a familiar grey kitten meowed and got Eren's attention. _Fucking hell, Courtney! I know you did not just cockblock me!_

"Just a minute, Court." Eren says, getting off of Levi.

Levi's left eyebrow twitched. He looked like he was about to throw the damn titanic at Courtney. _One day, just one day, I swear I will fucking kill her._

The older male watched as Eren bent down to fill the cat's bowl with food, making the oversized shirt rise up, revealing the Yeager booty. "There you go, Court." he smiled.

"I swear, God better get to that cat before I can." Levi growled.

"Oh, shut up, she is an innocent little kitten." Eren says, grinning at his husband.

"Are you sure about that, brat?" the raven retorts, "Out of all the times she could've wanted food, she chose the time where I was gonna fuck you into oblivion."

The younger male sighs. He took Levi's hand. "We can always continue, _my dear._ " Eren says in such a seductive tone.

"Mn, I like the idea of that." the older male responds, letting his husband drag him to the bedroom.

The younger male wraps his legs around Levi's waist, arms around neck. He kisses the lips tenderly in front of him. The raven turns it into a heated kiss by growling, and sticking his tongue inside. Eren moans. Once again, they heard a meow. "That fucking bitch, I swear, if she comes in here." Levi growls once more.

Courtney made her way inside, nestling on Eren's side of the bed. The older male glares at the kitten and the kitten stares back with innocence. The younger male looks amused between the conflict. He flicks eyes back and forth between the two. _Courtney you are too good at getting this guy triggered. This is too funny._

Laughing, Eren took Courtney from the bed and placed her outside. "Sorry Court, _no paparazzi."_ He purrs.

He closes the door as if nothing happened. When he turns around, Levi has his eyebrow raised.

"You are a naughty little angel."

"I am the most innocent little angel you met." Eren says, mocking hurt.

"Yea, yea. Get your angelic self over here." The older male smirks.

 

 


	27. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi roleplaying.

"Yay! My package is here!" Eren exclaimed. Levi eyes his husband suspiciously.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing?" the younger male responds, ears flaring up.

The older male always knew when his brat lied. Sighing, Levi took a step closer to Eren. He crossed his arms. "Eren, you are a bad liar."

"Fine. It's an outfit for roleplay."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "What type of outfit?"

"S-Schoolgirl."

Levi took his chin in his fingers and used his other hand to grab Eren's plump ass."Does Mr. Ackerman need to punish this little brat?"

"Mn, I've been a bad girl. Please punish me." he teasingly pleads.

"I expect you to be in that outfit in 5 min-" Levi doesn't get to finish his sentence because Eren is up the stairs.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Eren yells.

"Come in when you're ready." Levi yells back.

The younger male breathes. He is currently wearing a cropped white button up shirt, a grey tie, red plaid skirt, white knee high socks, black heels and to end the look, a white headband. He knocks.

"Come in." The raven says.

Levi almost lost his control when he saw Eren. The brat looked so fuckable. He held back a seductive growl. "Take a seat, Jaeger."

Eren took a seat, placing his hands underneath his smooth thighs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"My grades. They have been dropping lately, and I want to improve them." The brat looks down with guilt.

"Well, you need to focus. Why haven't you been focusing in my class?" Levi asked, crossing his arms.

"The reason is embarrassing." the brunette whines. This makes his husband raise an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" he asked, impatiently.

Eren breathes before looking up at his teacher with a blush on his face, parted lips, and desire in his eyes. "You are the reason why I can't focus."

"Oh?" Levi couldn't help but smirk, "And why is that?"

"I can't focus when I think dirty thoughts of my teacher. When you hit the table with your ruler, I wish the table was my ass. When you look at me, I picture your eyes roaming all over my body. I never wanted one of my teachers so badly to take me, and fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" the brunette finished his speech with a fully flushed face. He took both hands and covered it from his teacher. Levi is fully hard now.

"I understand now. You don't need a good talking, what you need is to be taught a lesson." he says, pulling up his shirt sleeves and folding them, "Get up, Jaeger."  
Eren's eyes lit up, but he quickly covered his expression. He bowed his head quietly as he walked around the desk. "Bend over the desk, Eren." Levi commanded again.

The brunette did as told. The raven lifted up his husband's skirt seeing no panties. _He is definitely a naughty schoolgirl._ "What a bad bad boy."

Eren let out a yelp when he felt Levi's palm strike his ass. "You." _Slap!_ "Are." _Slap!_ "Such." _Slap!_ "a." _Slap!_ "slut." The brunette jolts against the desk at each strike. His husband smirks at the red strikes. "Such a pretty little ass."

He grounds his erection into the brat's round behind. A whine escapes Eren. "Do you want a reward for taking your punishment so well?"

"Please, Mr. Ackerman! I'll be a good boy, focus in your class, and bring my grades up." The brat begs, pushing his ass back onto his husband's cock.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk in my class the same. Do you want that, Jaeger?" Levi growls in his ear, thrusting his tongue inside of Eren's earlobe.

"Ah, yes! Please, sir!" Eren pleads.

The older male unbuckles his pants, pulling them down. He removes his briefs too. He teasingly rubs the younger male's hole with his cock. Eren whines. Finally, Levi enters him, making the brat sigh. He pushes in and out, and then rams in making Eren moan loudly. "Ah, yes! Mr. Ackerman! It feels so good!"

"Do you like that, you cockslut?" Levi growls.

"Mn, yes! Wreck me harder!" the brat moans.

The older male nips on the younger male's ear as he thrusts into Eren's tightness. He finds his prostate. The brunette screams at that. "Oh fuck! I am gonna come!"

"Scream my name, Eren. No Mr. Ackerman." Levi growls into his ear.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!" he chanted as he came.

With a few more thrusts, the older male came too.

"That was great." Levi said, pulling out.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk for days. Fuck!" Eren mutters.

"You were the one that ordered the schoolgirl uniform." the older male retorts.

"You are the horny one that can't stay a day away from my body." the younger male smirks.

"That may or may not be true."

 

 

 

 


End file.
